A month away
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] AU Bookverse. Ale, Mushrooms, Hobbits, and Dragons. What more could you ask for? R&R please. Betaed by Magical Rachel. [EDITED 9.26.06.]
1. Bag End

**A Month away**

* * *

**Author**: Sakura123 

**Date**: 7/16/03 (_12:33:11 pm eastern daylight_ time)

**Upadted**: 9/20/06

**Authors Note:** Okey-dey, First of all, when I posted this, I had no idea, how many Grammatical mistakes, broken sentences (if any), Spelling-errors, and a messed up story line, I have a hard time actually reading the appendix, of Return of the king, Mostly because of school work, or well I was in a bad mood, and thought, Tolkien's book would cheer me up.

Second of all, I know Smuag was last dragon even seen in the shire (if memory serves), so don't go flaming me about my dragon. Thanks very much. Lastly, I would like to thank **Magical Rachel** for Beta-ing my story and helping me out with the tons of mistakes that riddled this story. One a last note; If you don't like it, do not attempt to flame me, and criticize me about it (unless its constructie). Enjoy.

**Timeline**: Not set during Frodo and the other's childhood like I originally concepted. Set after Bilbo's departure during his 111th Birthday; Gandalf has already left the Shire to investigate into the matter of Bilbo's magical ring. Pre-War Of The Ring.

**Disclaimer**: _The Lord Of The Rings_ and all related charaters and places are property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Tolkien Enterprises. All Rights Reserved. I own nothing nor do I make any money off of this. Lila, a Hobbit native to the village of Bree, and this storyline are sole property of the Author. All rights reserved.

* * *

1: **Bag End **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly throughout the Shire, after a four day down pour. Samwise Gamgee had spent the entire four days at the great Smials trying to teach the gentlehobbit, Peregrin Took how to pull roots from the ground correctly, without pulling the entire ground apart: which was something that Pippin found extremely hard to, unless he was raiding farmer maggots crop. 

Samwise had returned to his home in Hobbiton along with Pippin & Merry, rarely known as Peregrin and Meriadoc, a day after the rain had stopped. Merry and Pippin were to be staying at Bag End, the home of their cousin Frodo Baggins, and Sam had also been invited, being a a friend of Frodo's.

They headed for _The Green Dragon_ at baywater. It was full of energy, and merry talk amongst all hobbit folk. A majority of the conversations were set on Bilbo Baggins, who vanished at his 111th birthday-party, and how 'cracked' he'd become ever since, Gandalf the wizard came to the shire and got him frolicking around outside the shire. Naturally young lads and elderly Hobbits sat around the tables smoking their pipes, drinking ale flirting with hobbit lasses. The room was full of smoke from various hobbit's pipes.

Samwise's father Hamfast Gamgee, sat around with friends along with Saradoc, Paladin and Ted Sandyman, beside him. The elderly Hobbits, began conversations of a war brewing, and sights of Dwarves seen in the shire. Frodo, Merry, Pippin & Sam spent the night there drinking, singing, mostly due to Pippin's visit to Hobbiton after he stayed away for sometime, more than usual.

Pippin slept soundly in guest room of Bag End sprawled on the floor beside Sam, while Frodo and Merry slept on the hobbit-queen-sized-bed. Their clothes were slightly damp from an unexpected rain fall, that lasted until morning and were hanging on a rope Merry tied to the end of the bed and a chair. The sheets that covered Sam & Pippin's naked bodies, were down at their feet, Merry laid flat on his back wrapped in an individual cover of his own with his head over the edge of the bed, with one leg hanging off the bed, and the other on Frodo's, who laid in a normal position wrapped in the bed's sheet curled up, with hands under his head acting as a pillow. The blue-eyed hobbit wore the ring on a chain necklace around his neck, his hand was wrapped around it tightly.

Pippin mumbled in his sleep about Ale, and Diamond. His hand searched the ground for nothing in particular, when he touched sam's hand. Automatically, Pippin's hand brought Sam's up to his mouth and he began chewing on Sam's thumb. Sam winced, opening his eyes wondering why his thumb was pulsing with pain continuously. He cried out in pain, rousing himself out his sleep, trying to pry his thumb from Pippin's mouth. The shouting had awaken Frodo, Merry and even Pippin.

Frodo rolled onto his stomach, holding his head up with the palm of his hand, cocking it to the side, Merry lifted head up as stinging pain shot up his neck besides the hangover. He obviously had been sleeping in the wrong position again. "Sam what's the matter?" Frodo muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Sam grabbed Pippin's face, placed his fingers in the Tooks mouth, managing to pry Pippin's death gripping teeth off of his thumb. The Took rubbed his jaw getting a glare from Samwise "Mr. Pippin bit my thumb!" he yelped pointing.

"I didn't mean 'ta," Pippin cried. "I was dreaming of ale!"

Merry rolled his eyes as he moved over beside Frodo. His leaned onto Frodo's shoulder, feeling sleep claiming him again as he tried to get a sentence out. "Pippin," He grumbled, sleepily. "You'd be dreaming of Diamond if it weren't for all the ale, you drank last night. Pippin blushed; that was exactly what he was dreaming about. Diamond and ale. Though he wasn't about to admit it in front of his cousin's and friend. Climbing to his feet, with the cover still wrapped around his waist, he grabbed his slightly damp clothes. Sam grabbed the sheet Pippin did not take, and wrapped it around himself.

The three Hobbit's turned away, giving Pippin the time to dress himself. The Took buttoned his blouse halfway, turning his attention to his trousers pulling them up on his waist. "Not true! I don't even like Lassies!" Pippin objected, buttoning his trousers. "I'm not of age yet." With that said he left the room. Frodo leapt from the bed taking the covers with him and left the room to dress someplace private and had followed Pippin out of the room, leaving Sam and Merry in the room, to sleep longer.

* * *

"Morning Lila!" Frodo greeted the hobbit-lass entering the kitchen. Lila didn't answer, she was a little too caught up in his washing dishes to even notice Bilbo's nephew come into the kitchen nor notice Pippin exit Bag End with his hands on his head. Frodo had noticed this as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "Lila?" he whispered, waving his hand past the hobbit lass's face. She blinked a few times before noticing Frodo. 

"Oh Good Morning Mr. Frodo, how'd you sleep?" Lila asked with a hint of humor in her voice setting plate on the side. Frodo shrugged, not really remembering coming to Bag End at all, mostly because he was in a drunken haze, when he, Sam, Merry, and Pippin had to drag themselves into the house, with a little help from Lila, a Hobbit from bree, unbeknownst to the four Hobbits. Frodo kindly offered a room for her, until she got back up on her feet, from a journeys walk. "What seems to be on your mind then?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Pippin come past here?" Frodo asked. Lila looked up thoughtfully, and shook her head. Frodo's shoulder's slumped. "Not seen the lad since last night." She replied, drying her hands. Her dirty-brown hair, gray eyes, and tan skin complexion seemed to sparkle when Frodo even stared at her.

Frodo nodded, disappointed. Lila thought for a moment, studying the somewhat worried look on the baggines face. "Is there something the matter with the lad?" Lila asked. Frodo looked up with furrowed eyebrows and a look of surprise. "No, not at all!" Frodo cried putting his hands in front of him, waving them back and forth. Lila stared at him as if saying 'well what is it then?' Frodo smiled nervously. "Just wondering where the silly hobbit went off to that's all."

Lila nodded in response and returned to her washing dishes, she turned to Frodo for a brief moment, the lad's eyebrows raised in question. "Though, the best place to look for the lad, is Farmer Maggots. At least that's what Merry told me," She said thoughtfully. Frodo bit into his apple and exited Bag End jogging down the hill, to find Peregrin.

* * *

Want more? Read and Review, baby. 


	2. The Dragon

**Date**: 7/20/03 9:22:14 (_am eastern daylight time)_

**2: The Dragon**

* * *

Two days later, Pippin found himself in Farmer Maggots fields, surprised to see that he had traveled so far. He crept into through fields, pushing the tall green life out his path as he trotted toward the vegetable garden to get some of farmer maggots best mushrooms. They generally made him sleepy if he ate one too many. He poked his head out of the corn field, spotting no signs of the vile farmer or his dogs. Moving quickly he fell to his knees unbuttoning his green jacket pockets. The young hobbit began grab what mushrooms he could, eating several while stuffing the others into his jacket pockets. 

What bothered the Hobbit was the warning sign in his head; It was telling him to turn back and run while he still could. This was all too easy. A fowl smell wafted through the air. Pippin ignored it, continuing to shove mushrooms into pockets until there was no more room in them. He sighed noticing their were still many more mushrooms he could have gotten. If only he brought a basket! "Merry doesn't know what he's missing!" He snickered buttoning his pockets. "These mushrooms are as good as mine! No Farmer Maggot and his dogs to stop me now!"

* * *

Frodo traveled through the tall grass searching for his cousin. He carefully studied the footprints on the ground recognizing them as the Took's footprints. He sighed inwardly whipping is forehead, the throbbing pain of his hangover ensued. If only he hand't drank so much of that ale Merry offered him! He wouldn't have this problem. Speaking of which, Frodo was wishing he'd brought Merry or Sam along with him. The search would much easier and less time consuming. "Peregrin Took!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, growing tired of searching for his younger cousin. "Pippin, where on middle earth are you!"

* * *

Pippin froze in horror; Had he just heard his cousin's voice calling out to him? His mind wondered in panic if Maggot knew he was here. And if farmer Maggot heard Frodo, then there would be no doubt in that crazy Hobbit's mind that he wouldn't be too far behind. Grabbing two tomatoes from the tomato patch beside the mushrooms, Pippin dashed off into the corn field just as Farmer Maggot's dogs spotted him. They gritted their teeth as if they were smiling. The duo barked furiously, leaping over the wire fence after Pippin. The sound of the farmer's angry shouts and the fierce barking of dogs only fueled Pippin's determination to escape. He dashed off in the direction he hoped would be benifical in loosing the tiro. The Took was practically running blind through the corn field. 

He glanced over his shoulder to find the corn behind him was moving. Pippin made another turn and rushed into Frodo, they fell entangled together crashing through the stalk that surrounded them. This not helpful in Frodo's case, his headache woresened. Pippin climbed off the moving body with a wince. "Oi," He moaned, clutching the sides of his head. The throbbing pain in his head increased then faded gradually. "What hit me?" His vision was blurred and disoriented, he was seeing double of everything in front of him, including a head of brunette-hair. "Frodo?" he muttered, once his vision had returned to normal.

"Aye!" Frodo whispered, grabbing his cousin's hand. "C'mon Pippin! We mustn't get caught!" Pippin followed Frodo through the corn field and into the woods. They ran until they were sure farmer maggot sought them no longer. Their pace slowed into a casual stride, the two continued deeper into the woods hoping Maggot would not wish to venture so deep into the woods in search for stolen Mushrooms and tomatoes. Strangely enough, the dim sunlighting of the woods reminded Pippin of the all tales of the old forest Merry told him about as a small lad.

Being as small as he was, Pippin was naturally frightened. Merry teased him about it whenever he got the chance. He wanted to prove to Merry that he was no chicken. So he stayed and listened to the frightening tale still as a statue on his older cousin's lap listening to his eerie voice. Frodo lead Pippin into a clearing of the woods, he turned and ducked behind a tree. Pippin was unwillingly jerked along with him, swearing inwardly that his arm felt as if it would come out of it's socket. Frodo gave him a brief glare, his facial expression was clearly indicating he was sore at his cousin. Pippin titled his head to the side with a grin.

Frodo placed his hand against the tree, his other arm hanging limply at his side as he caught his breath. Pippin rested his against the tree, both arms hanging limply at his side, his heart thudded wildly in his chest. He looked around the forest; Behind them the sun light was a lot stronger, the trees didn't look dreary and all too dead. The little patches of grass looked alive, more greener. In the dimmer part of the forest the grass looked in need of sunlight, as did the trees which seemed to horbor a gray color; Their leaves fell leaving the their branches naked. The same foul air that Pippin smelled before returned, once again he ignored it.

"Pip, what's the matter with you?" Frodo chided, leaning onto a tree, his chest heaving with every breath he took. Pippin was confused by his cousin's outburst, he shook his head as an indication of this. Frodo took a sharp intake of breath before continuing. "You almost got us killed by those dogs, or worse … _beaten_ by Farmer Maggot!" Frodo proclaimed. Shifting his position, he leaned up against the tree beside his cousin, brushing his bangs back. Peregrin's eyes were full of mischief, he sought to come up with a decent enough answer to his cousin's question. Frodo regarded the hobbit quickly before turning his attention back to examining the forest. Pippin's mouth curled into a confidant smile. "I doubt we would've been caught. Farmer Maggot's all show!" He answered lazily.

Frodo shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Maggot may be all show, but his dogs aren't," Frodo mumbled. "Must you always be in trouble?" Frodo arched an eyebrow awaiting the Took's answer. Pippin shrugged. He hardly called it trouble making; It was just a spot of fun and _perhaps_ the latter. "Yes, and no," Pippin replied. The Took lowered himself to the ground, pulling his legs up. He rested his elbows upon his knees and played with a loose thread on his blouse's sleeve. "_Yes and no?_" Frodo repeated. He stared at him oddly. "It's just a spot of fun, Frodo," Pippin interjected.

Frodo laughed despite himself and the situation before them. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement, Pippin watched Frodo through the corner of his eye. "You're quite right. That is what you do, no one can change that," He sighed, sitting down beside him. Pippin burst into laughter, slowly becoming aware of the movement across from their position. His mouth fell open slowly at the sight several trees being pulled from out of ground, knocking down others. The thundering crash of trunks hitting the ground startled both hobbits. They rose from the ground slowly their breathing uneasy from the scare. Frodo waited for the noise to return when foul smell reached his nose. Ford's nostrils flared at the smell, it burned the hairs of his nose. "What is that smell?" He gasped, rubbing his nose. Pippin shook his head feverntly, the smell was not unknown to him for he smelled it before in Farmer maggot's crop and not a moment ago.

The sound returned again only this time it was behind them, the thundering noise of trees being ripped from the earth and crashing to the ground hardly motivated the halflings into motion. Frodo staggered backwards bumping into Pippin who's eyes were darting left from right in some vain attempt to locate the cause of the destruction of the forest. A roar filled the air made the Took to go frozen with fear. Frodo wasted no time on trying to find out what was causing destruction to the trees. Frodo grabbed his cousin by the wrist, no sooner than he did Pippin wrenched out of the brunette's grasp and rushed down the hill. Frodo bolted after him.

"Its a troll! A flying troll! Run for your life Frodo!" Pippin rushed down the hill as it became steeper. This made it difficult run too fast without kneeling forward; The hobbits stumbled over their own feet which struggled not become entangled on the forest floor. The unpleasant smell that wafted through the air began to take on an all too familar trait of scent the further down the hill they went. Thunderous booming of trees being destoryed did not cease as the two came to the end of the hill; They stumbled to a near halt but kept moving. "Pippin wait!" Frodo cried, picking up his speed. "It's not a flying troll! There's no such thing!"

The two hobbit's ran through the forest hoping not be crushed by falling trees. A gale force wind swept down from the heavens sweeping through the untouched trees, knocking Frodo forward onto the ground. The breath was knocked out of his lungs, he rolled across the ground disturbing the dirt beneath him. The wind lost none of its strength once it reached Pippin his cousin footsteps; It knocked the younger hobbit off his feet onto his back. The dried leaves on the ground blew overhead, the trees swayed in the direction of the wind. It ceased just as fast as it began.

Frodo coughed roughly as he took greedy gulps of air into his body, his lightheadedness began subside while he climbed to his feet. Hastily he brushed the dirt off his clothing then made hast toward Pippin, who laid jsut a few feet away from him. Frodo was surprised to at how fast his cousin moved when frightened. Pippin wasn't the greatest sprinter out of the four of them; Merry could beat him in a race easily. Frodo came to an abrupt stop next to Pippin, his body slammed up against a tree stump. He gave a pained grunt, his hands throbbed since they took most of the brunt of his stop.

* * *

Above, a winged beast awaited the two hobbits to spring out into the open.

* * *

Pippin pulled himself off the ground and leaned up against the tree next to Frodo hoping he was okay; He grabbed a hold of Frodo's wrist and pulled him up a little more. Frodo groaned his face twisted in pain, his hand automatically laid itself on his back. "Are you all right, Frodo?" Peregrin asked. Frodo nodded wearily taking Pippin by the wrist and running as fast as he could the with pain in his back. 

The same wind returned along with the roar they previously heard, but not as strong. It pushed them along the path of trees, Frodo glanced up through the tree's leaves. His eyes fell upon a huge mass he recongized as dragon. Frodo and Pippin hurried their pace out into the open field with the wind in their hair. Frodo gazed upwaed, the beast was not anywhere in sight, his uneasiness was strengthened ten fold. "Faster Frodo!" Pippin cried, picking up his speed. Before they knew what happened or could react the dragon swooped down from the clouds toward the ground, its wings tucked against its sides. In one fell swipe of his claw grabbed a chunk of the ground along with Pippin and Frodo.

Frodo screamed looking down, he was unable to comprehend how high an altitude they were climbing as the ground became farther and farther away. The hobbit held onto Pippin's arm for dear life, they dragon gave a mightly lurch causing Frodo's slip to loosen. "_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_ Pippin!" He cried. The wind whipped through his hair and clothes, the ring dangling on the chain still, moving in wave like motion in the wind.

Pippin did not hear his cousin over his own screaming, his sole purpose was trying to wiggle out of the dragon's hold around his waist, his hands pressing against the dragon's clawed foot. His eyes were clamped shut to keep the dirt from his eyes. Everything was a blur to the young hobbit as they moved quickly through the air. Tears ran down his face only to swept into the wind. Pippin wailed despite the fact his cousin couldn't hear him at all.

Frodo tried to keep his grip on his cousin's arm but his fingers continued to slip, he heard a part of Pippin's sleeve tearing. Pippin's wailing ceased slightly when the sound of tearing. He moved one hand from the dragon's foot and extended it to his cousin. Frodo looked up, trying with all his might to grab Pippin's hand, but his missed. Every time he missed the sleeve became more detached . "Grab m-my hand, F-Frodo!" The young Took stammered, trying to extend his arm closer to Frodo. "Hurry!"

The second Frodo had lifted his hand up to Pippin again. The jacket's sleeve tore away. Frodo fell away from Pippin and dragon. Pippin tried to grab him, he missed. Pippin went numb with disbelief, he watched his cousin fall away from him. "Frodo!" He wailed. With one huge flap of its wings the dragon soared higher into the sky.

Frodo felt sharp pain go through him as his body fell through the branches of the trees. The branches slapped at his face, cutting into his clothes, arms and legs. Frodo hit the ground hard, he was left breathless from the impact.

* * *

Back at Bag-End, Sam was in the garden watering the plants muttering things to himself (mostly concerning plants), Merry smoked his pipe watching him outside the small gates that surrounded the bed. A sudden chill befell him, the Brandybuck's brow furrowed in confusion at the uncomfortable sensation of distress hanging in the air. Sam ceased with watering the plants as Merry stood removing the pipe from his mouth. "Something troubling you, Mr. Merry?" Sam asked resuming his plant-watering. 

Merry shook his head thinking he was beginning to fall off his rocker, he rested himself back on the ground. "Its' nothing, Sam, I thought I heard something," He said placing his pipe between his teeth once more, inhaling the smoke. Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his eyes searched the dusty road as far as he could see. There was nothing beyond the winding road he could see, that was troubling, in the least. "I think your hearing things, Mr. Merry," Samwise muttered. Merry scoffed rolling his eyes.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Nazgul

**Date**: 7/23/03 3:57:10 (_PM Eastern Daylight Time)_

**3: Nazgul**

* * *

The first thing that came to Frodo's mind was Pippin, where was he? His eyes shifted in his eyelids at a rapid pace, as he tried to get his limbs to move when blinding pain engulfed his entire being. He cried out opening his eyes. To his discomfort he found himself in a soft bed his, head resting on a feather pillow. Slowly his eyes shifted downward as much as they could to find small scratches across his right arm, his left arm in a sling. With a groan he realized that he was at Bag-End, in his bedroom lying down. He smiled thinking the worst was over, and nothing happened. It was all a bad dream. Frodo settled down into the bed ready for another bout of slumber. However, the ache in his body would not allow him to surrender to sleep so easily. His mind buzzed frantically, trying desprately to recall what had brought him to the state he was in. Frodo realized that what had happened to him, what he was feeling was no dream at all. Pippin had truly been taken by the dragon. 

"Pippin!" he gasped, setting up quickly. He shifted about in the bed trying to find his way out from underneath the sheets. A pair of hands held him back pushing Frodo back in the bed. His eyes shifted toward the hobbit he recongized as Samwise Gamgee. The sandy-haired hobbit gave his master a welcoming smile and finally got him to lie down. "There now, Mr. Frodo," Sam coaxed, pulling the covers back up on him. Frodo groaned when his the gardeners hand hit his shoulder. He gave the gardner a wary expression as he allowed him to made him comfortable. "You're in no condition to go anywhere," Sam said in a perental tone.

Frodo sat up again, pushing away Samwise's hands from his shoulders. Doing his best to ignore the pain he flung the sheet from off his body and swung one of his legs from off the bed followed by the other. He grunted at the stinging pain that continued to course through his being, he turned to Sam who's face was twisted with worry. "S-Sam," Frodo stuttered, unable to speaking correctly. His mind was processing the sentence, but when it came out broken up. Frodo struggled against his dried throat, but it had once again come out as gibberish.

Sam rested his hands on Frodo's arms, preventing him from bolting out of the bed, what was Frodo trying to say? "Pippin?" Sam repeated, struggling to keep Frodo in the bed. "What happened to Mr. Pippin!" Frodo could barely breathe when he remembered what happened and tried to explain. Frodo shook his head quickly, images of Pippin's frightened. Sam tried to calm his injured friend down, Frodo would not. "Mr. Frodo, calm down! What about Pippin! Your not making sense," Samwise cried shaking his master. Frodo's eyes were wide with grief as he pushed against Sam's hold on him.

Sam was beyond worried now. "Calm down Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried shaking him harder. "You're hurtin' yourself even more by doin' this!" Frodo did not cease struggling against him. He brought his hand up and backhanded him. Frodo recoiled from Samwise, crawling back onto the bed. "S-Sam?" He murmured. "Why'd you do that?" Sam sighed not sure how to explain himself, he only hopped Frodo would forgive him. "It looked like you were goin' to have a nervous breakdown if I didn't do something, Mr. Frodo," he said bowing his head.

The hobbits said nothing to each other for a while, and were silent when Miss Lila came running in. "Frodo-lad! You're all right!" She cried, rushing to Frodo's side. Frodo looked up at the Bree hobbit, and his spirits lifted a bit. "Lila!" Frodo gasped. She pulled him into a hug, he grunted in pain which caused her to remove herself from around him. Lila cleared her throat embarrassed. "Sorry," She muttered scratching her face. Frodo nodded before his mind brought him back to his main concern, his cousin. "You have to find Pippin! He was taken by a dragon!" He cried. Sam and Lila gave eachother glances wondering what he meant. "Dragon?" Sam and Lila said, in unison. Frodo nodded, clutching the sheets with his good hand.

Frodo began to explain his adventure across the shire to find Pippin in as much detail he could without rambling. Sam and Lila listened intently, wondering what parts were true and what parts weren't. By the time Frodo finished his tale, he could barely keep himself together, he buried his face in his hands in an attempt to compose himself. Miss Lila rubbed the small of his back, trying to calm him. He looked up at Sam with red eyes, he scrubbed his face roughly, sniffling. Samwise took Frodo's hand, also trying to bring some sort of peace to the hobbit. "Oh Sam, what am I to do? How am I going to tell Merry? Or worse, the Thain?" The halfling buried his face in his hand. Everyone was going to be so infuriated with him; he just knew they would. "Don't you worry none, Mr. Frodo. Things'll work out for the better, you'll see," Sam offered, trying his best to upbeat about the situation. Frodo stared blankly at his hands in response.

Miss Lila sighed, knowing if Frodo was going to get any better, Sam was just the person to help him. Rising from the bed she left the room quickly to fetch bandages and antibodies for Frodo's injuries. Lila was unaware she had passed Merry. He sat on the floor with his arms around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. _Pippin,_ he thought, his hands balled into fist's, letting his legs fall straight. _I'm going to find you, cousin. I promise._ Making sure that no one was coming out of the room, Merry hurried down the hall, heading for the entrance of Bad End.

* * *

**Pippin** awoke with the wind beating hard against his back, trying to make its way around his body. He swallowed against his dry sore throat as the feeling slowly returned to his limbs. Pippin's fingers flexed slowly, his eyes opened slowly as their vision was slightly fogged. Pippin focused his blurred vision on a wrongly colored sky, a depressing shade of gray. "Frodo?" He moaned. It took another few moments to get himself into a managable state of mind, he looked around the surrounding area and saw nothing but gray skies as far as the eye could see. Slowly he climbed to his feet, Pippin struggled to stay conscious, his legs felt weak as the blood came rushing through them once again. Pippin cast his gaze downward and stared at his waist. There, he discovered a scar that extended upward to his chest but no further than that. His shirt was dried with blood, his vision was blurred still, yet he could see that dried blood was everywhere on his body. 

His mind wandered while he turned slowly in a cricle, trying to figure out where he was exactly, when he remembered the dragon. Fear gripped his heart immediately, his green eyes darted from side to side. "Frodo, where are you?" He whispered.

_The Ring . . . . ._

Pippin jumped at the voice, it echoed in his mind like a voice that faded in a cave when. Pippin stepped back, his heart thudded hard in his chest and only seemed to increase in strength when his foot stepped past the edge. Peregrin felt his body sway over the edge of the cliffside, now realizing that was which he stood upon. His arms flailed about him in a circular motion through the air. He leaned forward as best he could, his feet planted themselves upon the ground and he moved away from the edge. He coughed choking on the dust that rose around him when he fell. Hastily he climbed back onto his feet.

_Where is the ring? . . . . . Tell me!_

Pippin jumped again, the harashness of the voice chilled him to the bone. Now more than ever, he was terrified; Breathing became difficult, the shift in the atmosphere caused the air to become thick and the foul smell hung the air once more returned. The dragon was returning! Pippin's stomach twisited with fear he turned around, searching for the origin of the voice.

_You know of what I speak! Give me the ring! Now!_

A horrible dark force engulfed his entire being forcing horrible images into his skull. Pippin's body convulsed violently as he fell to the ground. He tried with all his might to the force horrible morbid images from his head, but the enitiy's grip only strengthed the more he struggled. He felt as if his skull was going to explode. The air was pulled from his lungs, he wheezed desperately trying to inhale the oxygen that was taken from him.

_I know all that is in your mind! Give me the ring! Now!_

Pippin looked on in horror; images of Frodo, Sam and Merry being nailed to crosses assulted his mind. The four of them made not a sound, though their expressions were clearly in pain as the deformed creatures drove the nails deeper into their feet and hands. Once their task was done, they flitted the crosses fromt he ground and slid them into the prepared holes. Frodo, Sam, and Merry grunted as their bodies lurched forward then slamming into the back of their crosses. The rain beat down heavily upon their prone figures, washing their blood away down a path that used to be a road. Pippin broke out of the enity's hold on him. In a desprate attempt to escape, he rolled toward the edge. His body tumbled over the cliffside to what seemed to be his death. The last thing Pippin heard as he watched the winged beast take flight, the harsh voice.

_Sauron will have the Ring!_

He fell into a river below, loosing consciousness.

_

* * *

_TBC

**Authors note**_: That particular scene was inspired by "Idles Of March," (Xena:Warrior Princess)._


	4. Found

**Date**: 8/5/03 6:22:42 (_pm eastern daylight time_) 

**4: Found**

* * *

Night had fallen over the residences of Hobbition rather quickly. Over at Bag End Frodo slept somewhat soundly in his bedroom trying to ignore the pain that took residence in his broken arm. His mind was constantly replaying the earlier events of his and Peregrin's mishap, unable to think of anything else. There was a creek behind his door, followed by an quiet "Eek!" His eyebrows raised at sound. Carefully he pushed himself up from his lying position, he climbed out of his bed careful not to mak a sound. He adanced toward his door. 

Outside, Merry and Sam could heard approaching footsteps inside Frodo's bedroom, which made them halt in their steps. Their legs seized with panic, undecided on wheather or not to run from the Baggins or just tell him the truth as to why they were up so late. The two (or at least Merry) decided not to come up with a clever excuse as to why they stood in the corridor, all dressed to go out. Merry and Sam ducked into a nearby room, leaving the door ajar and prayed Frodo would not bother to check inside.

Frodo opened his door slowly, poking his head into the hallway. His brow furrowed, Frodo glanced to both ends of the hall; There was not a sign of of person ever being outside his doorway. He sighed relaxing a bit. "I must be hearing things, already," Frodo muttered, his shoulder slouching a bit. From inside the other room, Sam and Merry exchanged glances at each other, their eyebrows raised in question while they waited for Frodo to return to his bed. After a moment of staring out into space, Frodo shut his door slowly, his eyes still peering through the doorway as he did so.

_Click._

Merry and Sam opened the well oiled door and sliped out of the room. Sam followed after Merry who stealthily crept down the hall in a manner fit for a feline. Sam was against leaving, being worried for Frodo's well being over the kidnapping of Mr. Pippin. It didn't seem right at all. However, letting Merry go off by himself didn't seem too right to the gardner neither. Merry had objected to his company at first, knowing Sam would be much more content if next to Frodo, but the Gamgee would hear none of it. Thus, bringing them to their current situation. Quickly pushing his thoughts aside, Samwise crept after Merry, just as the Brandybuck hurried silently out the front door, his cloak waving behind him majestically.

* * *

Pippin opened his eyes slowly as his mind became conscious once more, his pain rekindled. He wondered where he had landed or at least how far he had fallen from the mountain. As far as he could tell, his upper body lay up on the shore in the shallow part of the river. Every part in his body felt busted and bruised. He lifted himself off ground and proceeded to crawl, with one hand and both legs, away from the shore. He found a nearby tree, which he leaned against for support. Pippin did his best to ignore his agony as he got himself to stand up upright; The bone in his arm that aided him, gave a sickening snap.

Pippin fell back onto the ground, howling, his cry echoed throughout the forest. The birds birds nestled in the trees took flight into the sky. Pippin rolled about ont he ground, holding back whatever remnant of liquid in his bladder remained in him. He stared at his damaged arm through his tears, it was bent in an akward position, part of the bone had periced his skin. His wrist and hand was errect, twitcting only sightly. Pippin got back on his feet with little effort. He held back his tears and ventured through the woods hoping to find a road back to Hobbiton. His gaze shifted upward, his eyes fell on the moon. As he listened to the sounds of the night, he noitced some of birds returned to their posts, possibly for a nap. Focusing his attentions on the road ahead, Pippin pressed on.

He spent what felt like months walking through the woodland and across rivers, slipping on the wet rocks. Pippin did his best not move his arm, all the while praying he wouldn't slip and fall into the unsettled waters. Pippin stepped out of the water onto firm damp ground; He continued on, his feet beginning to drag. Pippin's spirits lifted suddenly when he caught sight of smoke rising from a chimney, Pippin dashed down the dusty trail with rekindled hope. "Home!" He whimpered happily. "Merry! Sam! Frodo! Warm beds!" Before he even got to the outskirts of Hobbiton, Pippin loss consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

When Merry set out, accompanied by Sam, to search for Pippin, he did not expect the task would be easy. They headed toward Famer Maggots farm where Frodo began his search, from there the duo ventured into the forest where they found several trees uprooted from their place, lying about the landscape. Merry and Sam followed the path of desturction out onto the field where Pippin had been taken. Sam marveled at the large hole in the ground where dragon's claws had taken the earth. From there they set out toward the nearest mountain almost out of the Shire, where they found hobbit footprints; They began from the river venturing deeper into the forest. Sam would occasionally search his pockets for nothing in particular to keep himself busy, Merry whistle a little tune as the two followed on the young Took's trail. After a long uncomfortable silence Sam spoke up. "I feel bad about leaving Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered. 

"Well why did you come along, Sam?" Merry asked, stopping in his tracks. He turned to face the hobbit, Sam looked down at his feet, his hand fiddled with the button on his jacket. Merry's feet began tapping impatiently his eyebrows knitted in annoyance. Sam looked up at the Brandybuck finally with an uncertain look about him. "Because I, well, I wanted to find Mr. Pippin, so Frodo would stop worryin'," Sam shot back. "Besides, I care about him too Mr. Merry, its not just you."

Merry rolled his eyes and continued down the path following the tracks, Sam followed after him quickly. "He went through the deeper part of the woods no doubt," Merry whispered, leaping over a bush. He tripped landing on something soft and fell on his chin. "Mr. Merry!" Sam cried coming over to his side. "Are you hurt?" The was a long pause from Merry who had groaned as he shifted trying to get his arm from under him, which didn't help Sam's cause for concern.

"No Sam, thank you," Merry grunted, getting back on his feet. Sam helped him brush the dirt off of him, the Brandybuck grimanced. "But whatever I stepped on is." Sam arched his eyebrows, he didn't find that fact that someone else was hurt and not Merry, funny at all.

The sound of moaning startled both hobbits, causing them to pull away the dark shape. "What is it?" Sam whispered. Reaching over to grab the shape, Merry realized it had a shoulder. His expression raised a great deal in surprise. "It's a person! Or hobbit, or something!" He sputtered, turning it completely over. Merry's heart leaped into his throat, he soon realized was staring into the half-opened green eyes of his cousin. The Took's face was smuged with dirt, his lip was busted, and possibly sustained many other injuries that Merry couldn't see. "Pippin!" He yelped. "Pip, what happened? How'd you escape the dragon?"

_How'd Mr. Merry find about the dragon?_ Sam thought curiously.

Pippin could barely make out what Merry was trying to say to him. Desperate, he tried to speak but his thoat was dry from lack of no water, it closed up on him. All that came out was a scratchy sound, indicating that Pippin was trying to say something to them. "Errry, ammm?" He croaked. "M . . . erry?" Merry was taken aback by the sound of Peregrin's voice, it made Sam more worried than he was now.

"What's Mr. Pippin trying to say, Merry?" Sam asked, coming to kneel beside the blond. Merry shrugged as he checked over his cousin's body. "I don't know, Sam," Merry said, taking his cousin into his arms. Pippin screamed in pain at the movement of his broken arm and the bone pierced his skin again. Merry almost dropped him but held on tight as he stood up. "Sam! He needs a healer!" Merry cried. Sam got a glance of the Took's broken arm, he grimanced. "Aye, that he does, sir," Sam agreed, "I'll lead the way!"

Merry followed after Sam, through the woods making their way back to Hobbiton.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Unwell

**5: Unwell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Unwell_ is property of Matchbox Twenty.

* * *

_I've been talkin' in my sleep,  
pretty soon they'll come to get me,  
yeah, they're takin' me away,  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm just a little unwell, I know right know you can't tell,  
but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
a different side of me,  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm just a little imparied, I know right now  
you don't care,  
but pretty soon you're gonna think of me  
and how I use to be_

_

* * *

_

**Frodo's point of view:**

* * *

The two days later, Frodo awoke when he heard the sound of Merry's voice in the hall, clearly laced with worry. The hobbit overheard Lila telling him to take a lad to Bilbo's bedroom as he climbed out of the bed. He was still exsaughted from the pain in his arm that refused to let him have a fitful sleep. Frodo figured this 'lad' was Pippin, at least hoped it was. Getting out of his bed, careful not to disturb his broken arm, he followed the voices coming from his uncle Bilbo's room. 

As he traveled down the corridor he caught sight of miss Lila and Samwise rushing out of the bedroom in a hurry, he stopped at the end of the wall where he hid behind. He poked his head from around the corner watching Lila instruct Sam to fetch a healer, the gardener nodded then headed down the corridor toward the front door.

Frodo's blue eyes watched miss Lila curiously as she leaned up against the wall a grief stricken look upon her face. He stepped out from behind the wall ajusting his nightshirt. Swallowing he marched forward with a semi calm expression on his face. He began to think the creeking he heard outside his door was infact his Sam and Merry heading out to search for his youngest cousin, Peregrin.

"Ms. Lila?" He asked, placing his hand on the wall. Lila did not respond, her face remained the same, her body did not sway or anything. Frodo reached forward and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped clearly unaware of the figure beside her. Frodo stood beside her, his face contorted with concern. She sighed holding her head down, her shoulders slumped with a hint of relief.

"Frodo, don't you sneak up on me!" She proclaimed angrily, her hand primed to slap him. Frodo blushed slightly, feeling foolish for scaring the hobbit-lass for a second time since she had come to Bag End. "Do forgive me, miss Lila, but do you know where I could find Merry?" Frodo said. Lila's head snapped up in surprise as to why the burnette would ask her. "He's in Bilbo's room. He and Sam found young Mr. Peregrin," She said, rather hesitant to mention the younger hobbit. She pointed to the door quickly. "You can go and see him if ya' like."

Frodo nodded viggerously, with a final thank you the hobbit rushed back down the corridor toward his uncle's bedroom door. His curls blinded him for a mere second as his hand shakily grabbed the doorknob. Swallowing back his fear he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Poking his head into the room with a uncertain look about him. His blue eyes fell upon Merry sat slumped in the chair, his arms on the sides of the chair hanging lifelessly.

Not wanting to wake the two sleeping hobbits, Frodo crepted into the room shuting the door softly behind him. Pippin was in bad shape; There were several major cuts and bruises on what parts of his body, Frodo could see, his lip had swollen turned purple, the side of his face was covered with an angry black bruise also. His hand was wrapped up in bandges. "Frodo?" Merry yawned his name. He raised his head to confirm his suspicion.

Frodo was amazed the blonde knew he was standing in the doorway without turning his head to see him. "Hello, Frodo," Merry spoke again, rubbing his eyes. The blonde's clothes were dirty, and covered with grass stains though it was no surprise to Frodo. The lad usually got himself dirty every single day until his mother threatened him, by saying she'd deprive him of his luncheon, if his behavior kept up.

Frodo nodded in response and sat down on the edge of the bed across from Merry. "I'm sorry," He said. Merry looked up in question, wondering what Frodo was apologizing for exactly. "I understand if you blame me for this...," Frodo's cousin stopped him short. Merry shook his head, sitting up a little more in the chair. "I don't blame you Frodo," He said. "I don't blame anyone. I just hope he gets better."

_Me too Merry_, The older hobbit thought grimly. He turned to Merry who was dozing off again, his head falling downward slowly, Frodo placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder rousing him out of his sleep, Merry looked up at Frodo groggily blinking. "You get some sleep Merry. I'll make sure Pippin's all right," He told him, removing his hand from the Brandybuck's shoulder. Merry nodded, getting up from the chair. "I'll be back, in the morning. G'night Frodo," Merry grumbled, barely above a whisper.

"Good-night Merry," Frodo replied with a smile. Merry nodded exiting the room. He left the door leaving slightly ajar.

* * *

Frodo waited for Samwise to return with a healer to help Pippin. He spent most of his time nodding off in the chair Merry sat in earlier, listening to the creeks in the floor. Frodo cradled his injured arm holding it against his chest. Another moment passed and the hobbit nodded off again. When Frodo awoke again, he found himself alone with Pippin still. What was taking Samwise so long? He reached out for Pippin's face, his fingers trailed across the angry black bruise on the side that extended down his chin. Pippin stirred his sleep but did not wake, which Frodo was thankful for. If his young cousin had, he wasn't too sure how'd he react to seeing his face. 

"What happened, Pip?" Frodo asked, unaware Pippin was awake. The Took bit his lip sucking in a yawn that was going to come out, turning away from Frodo. However, his bedside fellow had noticed his breathing pattern had changed. "I was up on a mountain almost out of the Shire." Pippin eyes wandered around the room. "A-and I tried to find a way down, when I heard a voice whisper something about a ring. It scared me. I didn't know what to do, and then it came back again and said; 'Where is the ring halfling, tell me!'." Peregrin turned to his oldest cousin, with worn expression on his face, Frodo looked into Pippin's eyes which seemed more distant than usual. Pippin continued.

"It scared me, the voice, it didn't leave me alone. It keep pestering me about this ring, and before I knew it, something grabbed me. It was a cold feeling, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I saw these horrible images of you, Merry and Sam! Terrible!" He paused taking a breather. Frodo watched his cousin try his best not to cry, tears rolled freely down his face.

"Oh, it was horrible Frodo! There were horrid creatures everywhere! An-and--- and I managed to get it's hands off of me, but I fell from the mountain! I woke up on the shore of the river." Pippin hiccupped. "I got out of the water and found it hard to crawl across the ground I was in so much pain. I can't remember much after that, just waking up to see Merry and Samwise."

Frodo nodded and gazed upon Pippin's mangled arm. It was in a horrible state, and he could see a bone sticking out of his skin, which was probably what was causing him such pain. He placed his hand on the Took's forehead feeling the warmth spread through his palms. Pippin closed his eyes awaiting sleep to claim him.

He suddenly felt a strong presence in the room. Turning his head away from Pippin, Frodo gazed upon Gandalf. His friend appeared a little more careworn than usual. "How is young Peregrin?" He asked, coming over to the bed. Frodo looked down to find Pippin sleeping peacefully, he sighed at the oblvious expression on his cousin's face. "He's all right I suppose. His arm is broken, I believe," He responded quietly. Frodo gazed up at the wizard who was giving him a worried look. "How have you've been Gandalf?"

"I'm alright Frodo," Gandalf laughed slightly. "I see our young foolish Took is quite the opposite, though. What did he do this time, to get in such a horrible state?" Frodo bit his lip unsure how to explain it to him.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Conversations with the wizard and Mushro...

**6: Conversations with the Wizard and Mushroom Soup**

* * *

Frodo began began to tell his tale once more, covering as much as he could and elaborating things Pippin told him before the wizard arrived. Gandalf listened intently, smoking his pipe, savoring the smell of old Toby. ". . . Merry and Sam found him somewhere in the woods like this." Gandalf nodded, touching Pippin's broken arm. "Good thing Miss Lila sent Sam for a healer. I fear I cannot heal everything on Peregrin's body. Perhaps ease his pain, nothing more." 

Frodo smiled at the wizard's worry over the young hobbit. He didn't think that he cared that much for Pippin, since the young hobbit did nothing half the time but tamper with the wizard's belongings within in his cart. Which usually lead to Gandalf leaving his things behind half of the time, keeping them away from Peregrin and Merry's grabby fingers and schemes. "Thank you Gandalf," Frodo sighed. "I'll leave so you can do your work."

"You can stay my lad," Gandalf assured him. "Pippin needs to wake to a friendly face."

Frodo sat back down on the chair and watched the wizard heal Pippin, the wizard held his aged hand over the gentlehobbit and Pippin's body began to glow. Frodo's mouth almost dropped out as he watched the cuts heal, the bruises fade, and wounds vanish before his eyes. "Amazing," Frodo muttered to himself. There was not a sign of injury on Pippin's body; it as though they were never there! Pippin began to stir again but didn't wake.

"There," The wizard sighed, rising from his chair. "I did all I can, now we must wait for the healer." With that said, Gandalf left the room leaving Frodo alone with Pippin. His presence was unexplained, Frodo had not expected Gandalf to return like he did. He expected a very long absence from his friend. The Baggins stared at the sleeping figure of his cousin for a moment longer. The sleeping hobbit's face twitched, his lips parted letting out a groan. Frodo didn't have the heart to leave the young hobbit all by himself. Frodo rose up from the chair, he laid himself across the bed below Pippin's feet careful of his broken arm and awaited sleep to claim him.

* * *

The healer had come and set Pippin's broken arm. Pippin laid up in Bilbo's room for nearly two months by order of the healer. During this time, Merry, Frodo, or Sam (maybe even Lila) came and spent as much time with him. They made his mind focus on other things besides the bed-rest he was enduring. Pippin was thankful for their company.

* * *

Pippin was rudely awakened by his cousin Frodo who practically had to drag him out of the bedroom by the ear. As bad and tried he felt, Pippin followed nonetheless. His emerald-green eyes followed Frodo's animated movement, his mind wondering what the fuss was all about. Frodo directed his young couisn to the table and sat him in the chair. Pippin raised an eyebrow as the brunette haired hobbit grabbed a pot from the stove and poured the contents of it into a bowl.

"Frodo?" He asked a bit uncertain of his couisn's intentions besides feeding him soup. Frodo balanced the bowl in one hand, carefully making his way over two the table. He placed it in front of Peregrin who lifted the other eyebrow. "Whose soup is this?" He asked, hesitantly. Frodo raised his mittened hand with a bit of a proud smile. "Mine," The hobbit replied. "It's your favorite, mushroom soup."

Pippin stared down at the broth mushroom-infested liquid uncertain if it was safe enough to it eat, mostly because Frodo had made. He did not mean to offend his cousin, but he was a horrible cook when it came to soup, bread or anything else.

"Is it safe to eat?" Pippin quipped, stratching his pointy ear. Frodo looked insulted. "Of course it is, Samwise tried it and he absoulty loved it," Frodo exaggerated. Samwise tried his soup and almost choked on the unnecessarily strong broth in his mouth. He failed trying to hide this, commenting honestly that Frodo was far from becoming a good cook, but seeing that this was his second try at making mushroom soup, if was fairly good. Pippin sighed and Frodo handed him a spoon. "Eat up, it make you feel better," He said. Pippin took a gamble and put one spoonful into his mouth swallowing it quickly. He closed his eyes awaiting for a bad tase, but got none. Frodo smiled, unable to keep himself from boasting. "I told you you'd like it," He said bitting back the urge to laugh at his couisn's embarrassed expression.

* * *

After staying at Bag End for two weeks Pippin and Merry returned to the Great Smials.

* * *

December's chill had fallen over land of Middle-earth. Frodo was disheartened that, after his short visit, Gandalf vanished once again. It worried Frodo, but remembered the conversation he had with the wizard before he vanished the first time. Miss Lila (who had become a favorite of Pippin's; she'd sneak him a nice pastry when Sam wasn't looking), returned to Bree, feeling she had overstayed her welcome. Life to returned to normal in the Shire when concerned with the young Took, Frodo visited his two cousins whenever he got the chance to. Sam would visit every so often, but not by much.

"Pippin!" Merry cried, running over to his cousin who happened to be in bed curled up in his covers like a mummy. "Look out the window! Pip wake up! You have see this!" Pippin opened his eyes blinking in question to why his cousin had awakened him at such an absurd time of day. "It's too early, I want to go back to sleep!" He muttered. "Leave me alone!"

Merry paid no heed to Pippin's request and pulled the young Took out of the bed. "C'mon, look! Snow! A lot of it too!" Merry cried, pressing his cousin's forehead to the window. Pippin cracked open one eye. The intensity of the light outside world stung his eyes, he closed them and reopened them to adjust to the light. A smile spread across Pippin's face. "Oi!" He chirped, "Snow indeed!"

Merry patted his cousin hard on the shoulder as he moved away from the window. "Hurry, let's get freshened up, if your mum allows it," Merry pointed at Pippin's arm, which was still in a in a sling. Merry's brow knited together, Pippin regarded him with wary eyes. "How'd you sleep like that?"

Pippin gestured to the sling and Merry nodded in response. "Lucky?" Pippin replied, following his cousin out of the bedroom. _That'll be the day,_ Merry thought as he shrugged. "It's possible Pip. But that's beside the point, if your mum says so, we're going straight over to Bag-end."

"Sounds like plan!" Pippin exclaimed happily. "Indeed it does!" Merry chirped. "I wonder if we'll bump into the Diamond of Long Cleave on the way." Merry turned to his young cousin with a sly look. Pippin glared at him in response. "I do not like, Lasses!" He snapped, angrily at his brown eyed cousin. Merry simply laughed continuing down the hall, followed by Pippin. The Took smiled at the thought of the Diamond. He was beginning to think he was falling for her, but what made Merry think he was just going to confess to that? Pippin grinned.

* * *

(End) 


End file.
